Bella et la brigade
by Vampire-loup-garou-Love
Summary: Bella jeune flic sortant de l'école de police entre dans la meilleure brigade de Boston , et elle va apprendre a retrouver son sourire après toute ses épreuves.
1. Prologue

_****Alors voilà , je me suis lancer dans une histoire , voilà le prologue et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez . Merci :)_

_Rob'isous !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue.<strong>_

Pov Bella .

Hello ! Moi c'est Isabella Marie Swan , appelait plus souvent Bella. Je viens de sortir de la meilleure école de flic des Etats Unis , et étant sortis major de ma promotion , j'écope donc d'une sommes assez importante s'élevant a 10 000 dollars , et en plus je venais de perdre réçement des membres très important de ma famille , qui mon léguer une petite fortune , dont je ne dévoilerais pas la sommes . Bref j'ai 23 ans , j'ai pas mal d'argents et je vais rentré dans une des meilleurs brigade de Boston qui aurait cru ? Croyais moi je m'imaginais plutôt bibliothécaire ; mais finalement non et j'en connais un qui serait très fière de moi , du moins je l'espère . Si seulement il était la pour me voir et m'encourager ; pour m'aider , je serais la plus heureuse . Mais c'est impossible il est partis et il ne reviendra plus , j'avais été impuissante ce jour là je n'avais été qu'une larves , aujourd'hui je suis une battante !


	2. Chapitre 1

POV BELLA

Boston , ma nouvelle ville si je puis dire . J'avais trouver un bel appartement très grand , un peu trop grand pour moi. Je vivais seul , je n'avais pas de repère pas d'amis et sa m'était égale , je voulais une seule chose réussir dans ma carrière. Demain serait mon premier jour en temps que lieutenant de police . Pourquoi avais-je choisis cette carrière pour suivre l'exemple de mon père Charlie Swan , un père adorable . Tout était installer dans l'appartement j'avais fait appel a un décorateur d'intérieur n'ayant pas spécialement de "goût" pour la décoration d'intérieur . Je décider de manger vite fais un petit croc-monsieur , je n'avais spécialment faim , comme toujours .

J'allais préparer mais habit du lendemain , une jupe bleu nuit m'arrivant mi-cuisse qui laissait apparaître les courbes de mes fesses et la beauté de mes jambes, un haut blanc légèrement décolter mettant en valeur ma poitrine que l'on peut qualifier de généreuse, puis comme toujours mon Night Hawk.50c que mon père m'avait donner , il ne m'avait jamais servit , mais demain j'entrait en service donc il finirait surement part mettre utile . Je décidais de me coucher tôt après tout demain je découvrirait l'équipe avec qui je bosserais mais aussi mon coéquipier . Au fond j'étais impatiente de commencer . Dans mon lit je réfléchissait à la journée de demain est ce que j'allais m'intégrér dans une équipe , qui s'entende surement déjà comme une famille ? Telle était ma question , cette question qui me tourmenta jusqu'au moment où le sommeil m'importa .

Je me réveiller quand mon i-phone sonna , il était l'heure de me préparer . Je m'habillais comme je l'avais prévu hier soir la jupe et le haut blanc , j'enfilais des escarpins haut de 12cm blanc , ranger mon flingue dans ma ceinture et partait me maquiller dans la salle de bain . Je me mit un coup de brosse mais laissant mes cheveux lacher et boucler , ensuite un léger coup de glosse couleurs rouge clair , puis pour finir un peu du fare a paupière bleu très léger et hop j'était prête ! 7HOO , j'avais une demi-heure pour me rendre au poste , je pris ma voiture une aston martin db9 noire , certes cela ne passait pas inarperçu mais j'aimais ce type de voiture . J'activais le GPS , même si j'avais un bon sens de l'orientation je ne connaissait pas la ville , je n'avait pas la science infuse .

Après 25min de trajet j'arrivait enfin , certes avec 5min d'avance mais il vaut mieux 5min d'avance que de retard. J'entrais dans le commissariat , certes il y avait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'hommes mais ... Il y avait certaines femmes mais je ne suis pas sur que beaucoup aille sur le terrain . Une blonde magnifique se tenait devant un écran d'ordinateur , une brune aux cheveux courts et noir corbeaux avait l'air de recenser tout les PV , je ne les regardais pas bien longtemps , me rendant compte que j'était rester planter a l'entré comme une statut , je savais que je devais voir un certain Carlisle . Je m'approchais de la blonde sous le regards de tout les autres flics certain me regarder avec curiosité et d'autres avec ... envie . Cela me désaspéré , je dis a la blonde :

-Excusez moi mais je doit voir un certain Carlisle?** Ses yeux quittèrent l'ordinateur pour me scruter **

- Il est marié vous savez . **Je la foudroyez du regard**

- Je suis le nouveau lieutenant de police , alors est ce que je pourrais voir Carlisle Madame ? **J'insistait sur le madame, alors que j'aurais pu l'appelais Mademoiselle mais elle était trop prétencieuse a mon goût. **

- Bien sur , il est dans le bureau au fond, toquez avant .

- Je connais la politesse merci .

Et je partis en direction du bureau avec pour seul penser non mais qu'elle pinbêche celle là ! J'arrivais devant le bureau et toquais , j'entendis un "entré" assez grave , j'ouvrit la porte et dis :

- Excuser moi pour le retard

- Je suppose que vous avez été retenue par Rosalie , elle fait toujours sa.

- La blonde je suppose **j'avais penser a voix haute .**

- Oui voilà **rit-il **

- Excusez moi

- Passons **dit-il avec un jolie sourir **Mademoiselle Swan , je vois que vous êtes major de votre promotion et que vous avez un magnifique dossier , et votre père est ... était chef de police à Forks ?

- Oui exactement .

- Et bien Isabella

- Bella .

- Bella je vous prend dans ma brigade , vous serez sûrement un bon éléments , je vais vous présentez votre coéquipier . Et voici votre

plaque.

- Comment ce fait -il qu'il n'avait pas de coéquipier avant moi?

- Il en avait un mais ... Comment dire **dit-il rieur **il etait trop en concurence , fin vous allez comprendre quand vous les verrais il doivent être entrain de s'envoyer des vannes comme a leurs habitude , de vrai enfants .

Je le suivait docile ,voulant voir mon coéquipier . Il m'emmena dans une salle remplit d'hommes riant fort , trop fort ! Il entra et le silence régna fin presque , deux d'entre continuèrent , l'un d'eux était mat de peau , avait les cheveux court , des yeux brun très beau , et on pouvait deviner malgré ses vêtement une carrure impressionnante , en face de ce beau jeune homme , un MAGNIFIQUE mec , ces yeux d'un vert émeuraude , ses cheveux qui partais en bataille était couleurs cuivre , son nez alqualin et sa machoire carré , il avait une plus petite carrure que son adversaire mais était quand même très bien tailler . Carlisle dit a haute voix :

- Jacob ! Edward ! Fermez là ! Le nouveau lieutenant est arriver ! **Ils se retournèrent vers moi et me scrutèrent tout deux avec envie . Le dieux rouquin me dit**

- Moi c'est Edward Cullen , ton nouveau coéquipier **sa voix était une douce mélodie, Cullen sa me dis quelques chose . **

- Moi c'est Jacob Black **dit le beau gosse musclé **ancien coéquipier d'Edward , sa te dit d'allez boir un verre un de ces soirs **il ajouta un petit clin d'oeil qui me fit ****rougir et sourir**

- Nous verrons bien , moi c'est Bella. **Le dit Edward n'avait pas l'air content que je n'est pas refusait l'invitation de son ex coéquipier . **

- Edward , Bella quoi de mieux pour faire connaissance qu'un meurtre ? **Dit Carlisle **

- C'est partit ! **Dis mon coéquipier **On prend ma voiture.

Je le suivis en silence . Il m'ouvrit la portière , il était galant . Il me dit :

- Tu viens d'où ?

- De Forks . Et toi ?

- Je viens de Boston même ! Et ta famille ? Elle où ?

- Ma mère vit a Phoenix . Ton père ne serait pas le chef ?

- Comment a tu sus ?

- Et bien vous avez le même nom de famille . **Lui dis-je avec un sourire .**

- A oui c'est vrai , ma petite soeur Alice travail aussi avec non ; mais elle s'occupe des Pv , car mon père a trop peur pour elle .

- Ah , d'accord , la pauvre sa ne doit pas être franchement exitant .

- Elle s'ennuie et essaye de ce diriger vers la mode .

- Quand arrivons nous ?

- D'accord .

Sa me gêner de lui parler , je ne le connaissait pas et il me demander presque de lui raconter ma vie . Bref la voiture stoppa et je descendit . Une équipe était déja sur place . Tout les hommes sur place me regardèrent , je pris les gant pour toucher les preuves . La scène de crime se trouver dans une petite ruelle , derrière un restaurant sans étoiles , fin un restaurant assez petit et pas très connue . Je regardais la scène de crime avec un oeil vif , cherchant les plus petite preuves pendant que Edward parler avec l'équipe arriver avant nous . Soudain derrière la poubelle je vis une balle , je la récupérais et la mis dans un sachet strélisé. Je me dirigeais vers Edward et lui dis en lui tendant le sachet :

- Excusez moi , mais j'ai trouver sa derrière la poubelle

- Oui ... Envoyez sa au labo **dit-il à l'homme se tenant à coté de lui . **

- D'accord Monsieur Cullen.

- Nous allons interroger les personnes travaillant au restaurant , tu as un bloc note écrit ou éléctronique ?** Me dit-il.**

- Electronique .

- D'accord , alors allons les interroger.

- Nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant , la jeune serveuse s'approcha d'Edward et lui dit avec un air aguicheuse :

- Monsieur , puis-je faire quelques chose pour vous ?** Je détester que l'on m'ignore , ou que l'on me snob, et je penses qu'Edward le comprit et il me laissa prendre la parole .**

- Euh ... Reconnaissait vous cette homme ? **En lui montrant la photos de la victime , elle fixait edward émerveiller** Oh oh , vous reconnaissait cet homme ?

- Hein ? Oui bien sur c'est l'un des serveurs .

- Vous le connaissiez bien ?

- Non pas plus que sa , mais Niels , le serveurs brun et mignon **me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil .**

- Et bien nous allons l'interroger , merci pour vos renseignement .

- Mais de rien et moi c'est Tanya **dit-elle a l'égare d'Edward.**

- Mon coéquipier et moi-même nous dirgâmes vers le jeune homme indiquer par la fausse blonde silliconé ; Edward parla en lui montrant la photo :

- Vous connaissait cet homme ?

- Bien sur c'est mon frère Robert pourquoi ?

- Avait-il des ennemis ?

- Pas que je sache , c'est quelqu'un d'adorable qu'a-t-il fait ? Que lui est – il arrivé ? Dîtes moi ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Je suis désoler , mais votre frère ...

- Monsieur permettais moi de vous présenter mais condolénce , mais je sais très bien que cela ne changera rien a votre chagrin et je le sais très bien . **Lui dis-je **

- Qui a fait sa?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore mais je vous promet de tous essayer pour retrouver celui ou celle qui a fait sa !

- Cela peut-être n'importe qui ...

- Je le sais bien .

- Mais Tanya devrait vous aider elle essayer de flirter avec mon frère depuis 3mois sans succès .

Moi et Edward nous nous regardâmes , et nous vîmes que Tanya était partis ...


	3. Chapitre 2

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent ... :/ Bonne lecture et j'aimerais des petite reviews même si c'est pour dire que l'histoire est pas terrible et pour me dire les soucis qu'il y a :/ Merci a tous de lire et a ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite story et en alerts story ! Gros Rob'isous !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

_**Pov edward :**_

Avec Bella nous rentrâmes aux commissariat , j'avais les nerfs a vif , notre seule témoins venait de partir et le pire dans tous sa c'est que Bella restait le plus zen possible . Cette fille , me … comment dire … elle me passionne et elle m'intrigue , elle était si jolie mais si réserver . Elle avait de la classe et avait des courbes magnfique … Mon ancien coéquipier Jacob Black , l'homme qui me tapait le plus sur le système , l'avait déjà inviter a boire un coup et elle n'avait pas refusé bizarrement cela m'avait frustré alors que je ne la connaissait pas . J'avais remarqué tout a l'heure en étant sur le terrain qu'elle était très observatrice , elle avait trouver une balle que j'avais envoyé un labo . Je dis a Emmett :

- Em' tu pourrais me chercher une certaine Tanya , qui travail au classic food ?

- Suspect ?

- Plus que sa surement coupable fréro !

- Tu ma pas présenter ta nouvelle coéquipière ?

- Bella voici mon frère Emmett .

- Euh … tu ne m'avais pas parler de ton frère **dit-elle perplexe**

- Et bien … Comment dire ce n'est pas mon vrai frère c'est comme car il a toujours vécu avec nous mais …

- Ne te justifie pas Edward **dit-elle douce **Enchanté Emmett !

- De même mademoiselle ! **Dis ce grand nigaud avec un beau sourire qui ne plut guère a Rosalie qui nous guettais depuis un petit moment .**

- Bref Em' tu me la cherche cette fille !

- Oui chef !

- Edward Anthony Cullen pourquoi hurles-tu après notre chère Emmett ? **Cette voix … Alice.**

- Et bien … Nous avons perdu notre principal suspect. **Dis Bella , avec sa voix douce.**

- A notre edward s'énerve , quand il a du mal pour avec son enquête , toi tu as l'air très … calme comparé a lui .

- Je sais juste rester calme , mais ce n'est pas le cas de ton frère apparement . **Dit-elle avec un léger sourire .**

- Sa et dirais qu'un jour nous allions faire les boutiques toi et moi ? J'adooooore comment tu t'habilles .

- Oh merci , j'adore aussi comment tu t'habilles ! **Elle rigola .**

Elles continuèrent à parler de vêtement , Bella était vraiment jolie et avait un très beau sourire , pff si seulement Jacob ne lui plaisait pas et que MOI je lui plaisait . J'aimerais qu'elle me regarde … et comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées , elle me regarda , avec un regard doux mais elle détourna vite son regard. Après une heure d'attente a regarder Bella Emmett me dit :

Eddychou j'ai enfin trouver ta gonzesse ! Soit disant pensant c'est une belle blonde elle habite a Merberry Street dans le 3ème immeuble chambre 3O1 … si elle t'attend en nuisette vaut mieux que tu y aille solo mon ptit Eddy ! **Me dit-il avec un immense sourire**

- Dis pas de bêtise Emmett .** Bella avait attendu et elle trouvait sûrement ce qu'il avait dis pathétique .**

- Bon allons y Bella .

- Go alors !

Nous rentrâmes dans la voiture , j'aimerais savoir si Bella était jalouses et qu'elle serait sa réaction . Les paroles de mon idiot de frère me revinrent a l'esprit , nous arrivâmes en bas de l'immeuble et je demandais à ma coéquipière de m'attendre dans la voiture . Je monter les escaliers mon armes a la main , arrivait devant la porte de l'immeuble , je dis :

- Tanya Denalie , polie , ouvrait cette porte !

Elle n'ouvrit pas j'enfonçais la porte mais je n'eu le temps de régir …

POV BELLA

Edward , mon « coéquipier » me dit d'attendre , il avait un de ces culots ! Tout sa parce que son frère lui avait que la blonde allez l'attendre a sous - vêtement sexy , pff les hommes sont tous les mêmes !

_**Bella , bella … Tu ne serais pas un tout petit jalouse ? Mouhahaha !**_

Tait toi la conscience ! Je ne suis pas jalouse non mais !

Et je retrouvais a taper la discut' a la petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait des choses , que … qui était fausse !

Les minutes passer tellement doucement , j'avais l'impression que sa faisait 3heures que j'étais dans cette foutue voiture de merde , il m'avait dis d'attendre , mais je ne vais pas attendre 15 ans ce n'est pas parce que c'est le fils au commissaire que je doit l'écouter ! Je ne savais quoi faire … et si il était entrain de … Non et puis au pire il fait ce qu'il veux ! Je m'en fiche de lui.

_**Oui … bien sur Bella , on y croit tout les deux cela fais 1o min que tu ne parles que du jeunes Edward Cullen !**_

Mais ferme – la toi ! Juste cela m'énerve de rester a l'écart je n'ai pas fait autant d'études et déboursez autant d'argent pour rester dans une voiture à attendre Monsieur Edward , ce n'est pas mon chef celui la , c'est mon coéquipier.

_**Oui bien sur ! **_

Mais tait toi je t'ai dis . Fou je devenais complètement folle , fin ce mec me rendez déjà folle et cela ne faisait que 16heure que je le connaissait , mais au faite qu'elle heure il est ? Je jettais un coup d'oeil sur ma montre et je vis 12 p.m , mais à qu'elle heure il était monter l'autre ?

**Sa fait juste 3o min que tu te torture ma petite .**

3o min … Il était bien long , que faisait il … Je ne voulais pas le déranger si il était occupé , après tout sur ce coté là , sa vie ne me regarde pas . J'attend comme il l'a voulu après tout. Je mettais un peu de musique et jouait sur mon i-phone pour faire passer le temps .

J'allais m'endormir a force d'attendre , bon je m'en fiche , je vais monter et si je dérange et bien je redescendrais . Je montais vite sortais mon flingue. Je vis que la porte avait été enfoncer . Je la poussais doucement , entrais et regardais furtivement . Je voyais une trainait de sang au sol , ce ne pouvait-être Tanya , sinon Edward , m'aurait prévenue . Je suivais les traces et ce que je vis m'horrifia Edward au sol entourait d'une flauque de sang et Tanya qui allait s'enfuir .

Je devais faire un choix en cet instant , entre mon devoir de flic et sauvez la vie de mon coéquipier et qui accessoirement il me plaisait .

Le choix n'était pas difficile …


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Merci a tous ceux qui me lise et qui me mettent en favoris sa fait plaisir e merci a miiss88 pour sa reviews sa ma fais plaisir :)

ROBisous a tous et a toute !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

Pov bella Swan .

Je me précipitais vers Edward et regardais Tanya dans les yeux pendant qu'elle s'enfuyais . Mon regard se retourna vers Edward . Il était si faible , il avait perdu beaucoup de sang , elle l'avais touchez juste au dessus du poumon. Ne panique pas Bella , appel les secours . Je dis a l'oreille d'Edward « Je suis là , je ne te laisserais pas alors reste avec moi » . J'avais appelé les secours après sa et ils m'avaient dis qu'ils seraient là dans une petite dizaine de minute et que je devais appuyer très fort sur la plaie et lui parler .

J'appuyais très fort , et lui dis « Edward , tu dois vivre , oh pense à ton père , à ta soeur , à ton frère et a ta mère . Et même pense a moi , je sais qu'on ne se connait pas , du moinsà peine mais j'aimerais faire plus ample ta connaissance , mais pour cela survit , les secours seront bientôt là , je te le promet et je ne te laisserais pas ! J'attendrais que tu sois sortis d'affaire , et puis je la retrouverais et elle ira croupirent en prison ! » .

Toutes mes paroles étaient sincères . Les secours arrivèrent , ils le mirent sur assistance respiratoire et lui infjectère des antis – douleurs . Je lui dis à un des infimiers :

« Je viens avec lui , je lui est promis »

Il hocha la tête pour montrait son accord , j'entrais dans l'ambulance avec Edward , je lui tenais la main , en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes . Il réagissait en me pressant très doucement la main et cela me rassurer , arrivait à l'hôpital , je décidais d'appelais Carlisle . Edward fut directement envoyé en salle d'opération et j'expliquer tout de A à Z a mon supérieur . Il me dit de rester près de Edward , le temps qu'il prévienne le reste de la famille et ils me rejoindraient tous à l'hôpital . Je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil et patientais , j'espérais que la famille Cullen arriverait avant l'anonce du docteur , une heure et demi que je patientais il était environ deux heures du matin , je dois avouer que j'étais creuvé après tout c'était une très grosse journée de boulot , pour une première journée bien sur. La famille Cullen arriva au complet . Carlisle arriva et il me dit :

- Bella as – tu des nouvelles ?

- Non , je suis désolé monsieur , j'aurais du l'accompagner et ne pas l'écouter et je m'en excuse !

- Bella tait – toi , tu as sauvé la vie de notre fils , tu l'as juste écouté ce que n'importe qu'elle coéquipier aurait fait écouté un plus ancien que lui .

- Mais si je ne l'avais pas écouter , il n'en serait pas là !

- Arrêtez de vous en vouloir Mademoiselle , je vous en supplie , **une femme un peu plus vielle que 4o ans venait de m'adressais la parole , elle avait un visage en forme de coeur , un peu ridée encadré de long cheveux couleur miel **, vous avez sauvez la vie de mon fils , je me présente Esmée Cullen , mère d'Edward , comme vous avez pu comprendre. **Elle allait continuer mais le medecin arriva , je me précipitais .**

- Alors comment va – t – il ?

- Alors mademoiselle , nous avons réussi a retirer la balle avec succès mais il y a eu une petite complication , il s'est réveiller en pleine opération , donc il a un peu souffert et il a crié un seul prénom , le votre. Ensuite nous l'avons rendormie , nous essayerons de le reveiller demain matin . Mais je penses qu'il vous attendra a son réveil , donc vous devez faire un choix , il ne peut y avoir qu'a une seule personne dans la chambre . **Je me retournais vers les Cullen , après tout ce choix leurs appartenais . Ils se regardèrent et Carlisle me dit **

- Va sy Bella , notre Edward a besoin de toi .

Je baissais la tête . Et partis en direction de la chambre où était Edward . Je le regardais allonger sur ce lit , pâle et si affaiblis . Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil et le regardais . Mes yeux se fermer doucement , mais je ne voulais pas dormir , non je ne le voulais pas , je devais le surveiller , veiller sur lui je lui avait promis. Mais malgré cette promesse , je m'endormis lâchement .

Le lendemain , je fus réveiller par l'infimière qui me prévient , qu'il allait se réveiller dans une dizaine de minutes en croisant les doigts . J'attendais patiament son réveil il se réveilla doucement et tourna la tête vers moi , il me fit un sourir si faible et il me dit :

- Tu es rester ?

- Bien sur , je te l'avais promis !

- Tu va bien ?

- C'est à moi que tu demande sa ? Alors que c'est toi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Je sais mais …

- J'ai compris Edward . Tu pourrais me dire si tu te rappel ce qui c'est passer ?

- Elle ma juste tirait dessus quand je suis rentré et puis après elle parlait de partir en Alaska à Juneau .

- D'accord , merci repose toi , tu doit te reposer si tu tiens a reprendre

- Oui bien sur mais reste avec moi .

- Edward … Je dois la retrouver , elle a faillit te tuer et cela je ne l'accepte pas .

- Mais … elle est en Alaska , et c'est loin de Boston , et puis tu vas partir avec qui ?

- Edward , Edward repose toi , je te promet de rentrer au plus vite , de te retrouver et j'aimerais que tu sois rétabli le jour où je rentrerais .

- Tu part quand ?

- Cet après – midi mais , il faut que j'aille dire a tes parents que tu vas bien et parler à ton père car il faut qu'on est une autorisation de la police de Juneau .

- D'accord … Tu reviendras me voir avant de partir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas , je viendrais.

- Merci .

Je me levais et déposa un baiser sur son front , je sortais appeler son père , il décrocha vite :

- Allô ? Bella ?

- Oui , c'était pour vous dire que Edward va très bien , et il sais où est partis … cette vipère , enfin Tanya est à Juneau au Canada , est ce que vous pourriez demander l'autorisation de la police de Juneau .

- Bien sur Bella , tu partiras avec Jacob cet après – midi à 3heure , je vais directement appelé la police de Juneau mais sa devrais aller. Je te rappel .

- Merci chef .

Je retournais dans la chambre d'Edward , il ne dormais pas , il avait l'air pensif, je m'approchais doucement .

- Tu pars à qu'elle heure ? **Il avait un air triste .**

- A 3heure , il faut que j'aille me chercher des affaires , je vais rester 3 ou 4 jour là – bas .

- Tu y vas avec qui ? **Il devait se douter …**

- Avec Jacob . **Il eu un regard remplit de haine.**

- Vous partez que tout les deux ?

- Je crois bien , mais tu reste mon coéquipier !

- Je sais , je sais , je sais …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas , je vais me reposer , tu reviendras avant d'allez a Juneau .

- Je te l'ai promis non ?

- Oui .

- Repose toi bien Edward …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella .

Je partis , à contre – cœur , je ne voulais pas le laisser je tenais déjà beaucoup à lui . Je n'avais pas trop compris sa réaction en sachant que je partais avec Jacob , je sais qu'il le déteste mais bon , après tout je n'y suis pour rien c'est Carlisle qui me la imposer et non l'inverse .

Je rentrais au poste en Taxi , vu que ma voiture n'avais pas bouger depuis hier matin et moi je n'avais pas fermer l'œil une seule fois depuis que j'avais commencer . Arriver au poste , pris ma voiture et alla préparé mes affaires . Je pris une douche pour me détendre en pensant a Edward. Juste après je reçu un appel de Carlisle pour affirmer que la police de Juneau nous laisserais la retrouver et l'arrêtais .Je m'habillais assez rapidement , un slim avec un t-shirt manche longue assez décolter , il était blanc à sortis à mes escarpin , et j'attachais mes cheveux en une queue haute , il était 1h30 , je devais allez à l'hôpital . Je pris ma voiture et alla à l'hôpital , arrivait dans la chambre d'Edward , il y avait Alice et Edward dormait à point fermer . Je dis à Alice :

- J'avais promis à Edward de passer avant de partir mais … il dort .

- Laisse lui un petit mot et je te promet de ne pas la lire .

- Tu as une feuille ?

- Oui mais c'est une feuille de dessin .

- Sa me suffira .

- Je regardais les dessins de vêtement qu'elle avait fait et ils étaient magnifiques . Je le lui dis , elle me souria et me dis « on fera un défilé un jour , quand Edward ira mieu » , j'avais sourit elle me passa , une feuille et un stylo . Je commençais à écrire :

_ Cher Edward ,_

_Comme promis je suis passez avant de décoller mais tu étais dans les bras de Morphée . _

_Alors je te laisse ce petit mot pour te dire que voilà , je part mais je penserais à toi , je la retrouverais et la ramènerait . Et quand à toi RETABLIS – TOI ! J'ai besoin de mon coéquipier . Tu sais même si on ne se connais pas , je voudrais faire plus ample connaissance, tu as l'air d'un graçon adorable , donc je vais revenir et tu seras en pleine forme._

_Bisous , mon chère Edward . _

_Bella ._

Je laissais la lettre sur la table à coté du lit d'hôpital. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrais d'être partis , j'embrassais son front et partis rejoindre Jacob à l'aéroport. Il m'attendais ces valises à ma main et un sourire aux lèvres . Mais mes seules pensées étaient pour Edward qui était dans son lit d'hôpital et qui allait lire ma lettre , j'espère qu'il ne serait pas trop déçu que je sois partis sans lui dire vraiment avoir .


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le Chapitre 4 bonne lecture , j'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible :S Donc si y'a des fautes dîtes le moi et si quelqu'un peut m'aider pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographes , de grammaire et conjugaisons sa serait très gentil .

Merci à : Miiss88 , Galswinthe , misslapy , lydouille et LFM'Ines.

titefred: Oui j'était en manque de reviews ^^ si ta proposition tiens toujours dis moi le :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : <span>

**Pov Bella.**

J'étais dans l'avion en direction de Juneau, à côté de moi Jacob avait parlé un quart d'heure puis s'était endormi dormais, pour rester dans les rêves jusqu'à l'atterrissage. J'étais impatiente d'atterrir et de retrouver Tanya, mais il fallait que je me repose un peu . Nous avions loué un hôtel et bien sûr chacun avait sa propre chambre. Notre avion débarqua, Jacob se réveilla en sursaut, j'en ris intérieurement .

Je lui dis :

- Dépêchons - nous j'aimerais pouvoir passer au poste de Juneau avant d'aller me reposer .

- Alors dépêchons – nous **me dit-il avec un grand sourire**

Ce mec souriait tout le temps à part quand il s'agissait de Edward , nous attendons nos valises , j'en avais pris deux , en espérant de ne pas rester longtemps je voulais vite rentrer à Boston . Pour pouvoir prendre un jour de repos après cette enquête et j'espérais que Carlisle me laisserais le prendre ce jour de congé . Les valises arrivèrent nous les prîmes et sortîmes de l'aéroport . J'appelais un taxi pendant que Jacob essayait de joindre Carlisle sans succès. Le taxi arriva et nous entrâmes je dis au chauffeur :

- Le poste de police s'il vous plaît .

Ça marche .

Jacob me dit plus bas :

- Carlisle ne répond pas je le rappellerais à l'hôtel .

- Non tu réessayeras au poste.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'il te plait ou tu essayeras d'appeler Alice .

- Si tu y tiens temps mais , je ne vois pas ce qui a de si urgent .

- Tu rappelleras c'est tout .

- Ok

Je voulais a tout pris avoir des nouvelles d'Edward et ça m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Nous arrivâmes au poste , Jacob restais dehors pour rappelais Carlisle ou appelais Alice . J'entrai et allez à l'accueil , je dis :

- J'aimerais voir le commissaire je suis Isabella Swan de la brigade de Boston

- Allez dans son bureau , il est au fond couloir.

- Merci .

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau , je toquais et entrais . Il me sourit et me dit :

- Brigade de Boston c'est sa ?

- Oui **lui dis-je avec un sourire.**

- Alors que puis - je faire pour vous ?

- Mon supérieur ne vous a pas expliqué.

- Pas exactement il m'a dit que vous me feriez un compte rendu détaillé .

- Et bien cette femme **je lui montrais la photo de Tanya **elle a tué un homme dans un bar , puis a blessé mon coéquipier . Donc avait vous eu nouvelle habitante ce matin dans la matinée ?

- Allez voir à l'agence immobilière , ou interroger les habitants .

- Merci de votre aide super précieuse **il m'aidait pas beaucoup celui là .**

- Mais de rien Miss Swan , un repas vous tente ?** Je rêve ou ce vieux de 5o ans me drague la **

- J'ai une enquête en cours et mon ... petit ami m'attend **pitié qu'il ne demande pas où il est , je vais devoir y dire Jacob. **

- Votre petit ami n'est pas là il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant .

- Si si, il est ... là **Jacob était derrière moi **... MERDE ! Oh mon amour tu as réussi à joindre le chef ? **Jacob me regarda , le flic le regarda apeuré en voyant la masse ****imposante de mon collègue . **

**-** Non aucun d'eux ne m'a répondu mon petit cœur . **Il marcha dans mon jeu et j'étais rassurée mais, il me demandera sûrement des explications . **

- Et bien , bonne chance pour retrouver votre criminel , passer moi la photo , je vais l'imprimer et la faire passer à mes gas , ils vous aideront demain .

- Merci beaucoup à demain dis Jacob .

Jacob me prit la main , pour le mensonge et nous sortîmes du poste . Il me lâcha et dis :

- C'était quoi ton délire là ?

- Et bien , il m'a invité à dîner et pour refuser son invitation j'ai inventé un truc voilà tout !

- Ouui bien sûr ! **Dit - il en ajoutant un sourire narquois . Il m'énerve . **

- Tu n'as pas réussi à joindre Carlisle et Alice ?

- Non , je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais sa doit être urgent pour qu'ils ne répondent pas ...

- Ou c'est peut - être qu'ils estiment que ce n'est pas urgent de TE répondre !

- Bah appel - les toi Miss Swanette !

- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

- Laisse !

- Vaut mieux pour toi ! Appel un taxi , j'appelle Carlisle .

J'appelais ... J'étais si inquiète c'était étrange , d'habitude Carlisle répondais , pourquoi ne répondait - il pas à Jacob . Soudain j'entendis la voix d'Esmée , elle dit :

- Allô ?

- Oui ? C'est Bella Swan .

-Oh Bella ...

- Comment va Edward ?

- Il y a eu une légère complication du à ton départ .

- Comment sa ? Rien de grave ? **Je rêve ou je panique pour un mec que je connais ****depuis même pas deux jours .**

- Et bien il s'est réveillé 3o min après ton départ , il a lu la lettre et a voulu partir de l'hôpital . Et sa plait c'est ré ouverte et il a perdu pas mal de sang , ils sont en train de lui remettre des points de suture .

- Merde ! Mais pourquoi il a régit comme sa !

- Il est le seul à le savoir.

- Pourriez - vous dire a Carlisle , que nous sommes arrivés et que nous commençons demain ?

- Bien sûr et retrouve la ...

- Je vous promet de la retrouver .

- Tutoie moi Bella ...

- Si vous ... tu veux .

- Merci je dirais à Carlisle de te rappeler demain

- Merci Esmée .

Je raccrochais ... Le cœur lourd mais, pourquoi avait - il fait sa ? Je n'avais rien dit de désagréable pourtant ...

**Pov Edward Cullen. **

Bella m'avait sauvé la vie et était resté avec moi toute la nuit jusqu'à que les docteurs de me réveiller . Elle devait partir à Juneau avec Jacob . Cela me ... dégoûter j'aurai tant voulu partir avec elle moi . Elle me promis de revenir avant de partir mais, le sommeil m'emporta et son doux visage habita mes songes . Quand je me réveillais, pas de Bella mais, où était - elle ? Je tournais doucement la tête et vis une feuille de papier avec marquer _Edward _avec une très belle écriture . Je commençais à la lire , c'était une lettre de Bella . Elle était partie au côté de Jacob , il fallait que je la rejoigne , je commençais à me lever oubliant les fils qui me retenaient au lit , je fis un geste brusque et je sens une violente douleur mais, je n'eus le temps de réagir cette douleur me fit tellement mal que je tombe dans les pommes .

Je me réveillais vers 21h , ma sœur était à côté , elle me dit :

- Ne bouge pas d'un centimètre !

- Où est Bella ?

- A Juneau .

- Il faut que j'y aille .

- Non , elle va revenir , repose - toi c'est tout ce qu'elle demande !

- Mais elle est avec Jacob !

- Et alors ? Il ne se passera rien entre eux !

- Qu'est - ce que tu en sais Alice ?

- Je le sais c'est tout , c'est un pré-sentiment... Tu tiens à elle ?

- Je ne sais pas , je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour cette fille .

- Apprend à la connaître Edward , tu ne sais rien d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître sa vie pour dire que j'ai eu le coup de foudre .

- Oui peut - être mais c'est un conseil .

- Où est Emmett ?

- Avec Rosalie , il a eu très peur pour toi tu sais ?

- Je n'en doute pas , mais que fait - il avec Rosalie ? Je croyais qu'elle ne le supportait pas ?

- Et bien ... Apparemment elle cachait ses sentiments . Elle souris . Elle le réconforte depuis que tu es ici .

- C'est vrai .

- Oui , maintenant dors grand - frère il le faut. .

Je fermais mes yeux et pensais à Bella qui était à Juneau , elle était si belle . Soudain d'autres images vinrent gâcher celles de Bella . Je vis Bella embrasser Jacob , lui qui l'allongeait sur le lit de l'hôtel l'embrassant un peu partout et qui lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille et elle qui lui répondait qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un , qu'entre cela avait été plus qu'un coup de foudre et qu'ils étaient fais pour être ensemble et moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher cela . Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que moi je l'aimais sincèrement et que je la chérirais . Je sais une chose , quand elle reviendra de Juneau elle sera au côté de Jacob et je souffrirais . Je quitterais mon travail pour éviter d'assister à sa ...


	6. Chapitre 5

Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira , il doit y avoir des erreurs encore :/ ... Je cherche quelqu'un pour reprendre toutes ses fautes !

Rob'isous a tous et à toutes et bien sur MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5:<span>

_** Pov Bella . **_

Après être passés au poste de police , nous allions à l'hôtel. J'avais la chambre 212 et Jacob la chambre 213. Arriver à l'hôtel nous allions à l'accueil qui était tenu par un poupée plastique blonde , qui a vu d'oeil n'avait rien dans le citron , ça me fit rire intérieurement. Je m'approchais et lui dis :

- Les clefs des chambres 212 et 213 s'il vous plaît. **Elle regarda Jacob avec intérêt , ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. **

- Un couple qui fait chambre à part ... étrange ? **Dit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil envers Jacob , qui leva les yeux bizarrement, j'aurai pensé qu'il aurait apprécié les avances de cette barbie . **

- Nous ne ...

- Juste que nous préférons respectez l'avis de nos parents mademoiselle .** Il dit cela sur un ton s'en appel pour la jeune femme qui comprit vite , qu'il ne fallait rien tenter avec le beau jeune homme. **

- Bien sûr voilà vos clefs .

Nous partîmes et la blonde jeta un regard déçu vers nous , pendant que nous nous approchions de l'ascenseur je dis à Jacob :

- Pourquoi as - tu fais sa ?

- Les filles refaites de la tête au pied ne m'intéresse guère , je préfère les filles vraies ... maintenant **dit-il en me regardant . **

Je faisais mine de ne pas comprendre le message qu'il essayait de me faire passer . Je lui dis bonne nuit en arrivant devant ma chambre en lui faisant une légère bise sur la joue , il rougit , même si cela ne se voyait pas trop sur sa peau bronzée , je l'avais vu . Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres .

J'entrais dans ma chambre , elle était spacieuse et luxueuse . J'adorais tout simplement . Le lit était grand , les draps en soie , on aurait pu presque dormir à 10 dans cette chambre tellement elle était grande , certes nous avions pris un hôtel de luxe , du moins j'avais voulu le payer à Jacob , ne voulant pas qu'il aille dans un hôtel miteux. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et pensais à demain j'espérais retouver Tanya au plus vite et rentrais à Boston et j'irais voir Edward et l'engueuler pour ce qu'il a fait , c'était un idiot , il inquiétait tout le monde ! Je partis à la douche en pensant à lui , la douche fini je me glissais dans une jolie nuisette couleurs pourpre et allez rejoindre le lit qui m'appelait en hurlant presque. Le lit et moi une grande histoire d'amour , sa me rappel avant de partir à l'école de police , quand j'étais au lycée , mon père avait toujours du mal à me reveillé , j'adorais mon père. Je m'endormis en pensant à mon passer , à mon présent et à mon futur ...

J'entendis des pas dans ma chambre , des pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de moi. J'attrapais mon Night Hawk.50c discrètement et dès que l'intrus ce trouva à quelques centimètres de mon lit je braquais mon armes sur lui ... Jacob ! Je hurlais tellement j'étais surprise et énervé !

On a eu peur Swan ?

J'allais te tiré dessus imbécile !

Tu dors avec ton flingue sous l'oreiller t'es pas tranquil Swan !

Qu'est ce que tu fou dans ma chambre ? Comment t'es rentré espèce de chien galeux ?

Wouuah l'insulte ! Je te rappel que je suis flic ma belle . **Me dit-il en ajoutant un petit clin d'oeil .**

Moi aussi Black alors vire de là avant que je t'arrête pour entrave à la vie privée !

C'était pour te dire qu'il était 1o heure et que je pensais que tu voulais commencé vite !

Oh merde ! T'aurais pu le dire avant ! T'es con mais qu'est ce que t'es con !

Je me levais d'un coup , toujours en nuisette , Jacob me regardait avec des yeux gros comme des billes , je n'y faisais guère attention et fonçais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche très rapide et m'habillais . 20 min après je sortais habillais et maquillais à la perfection .

Bon on y va Black ?

Je t'attendais !

Nous prîmes l'ascensseur , et ensuite le taxi pour le poste de police récupérait la photo que j'avais laisser au commissaire. En entrant , je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau ,toquais et entrer. Il me lança :

Lienteunant Swan !

Je viens récupéré la photo s'il vous plaît .

Mais bien sûr tenait ! **Avec un grand sourire il me tendit la photo .**

Vos gas vont y travailler ?

Oui dans l'après midi sûrement.

Merci , aurevoir.

Je ne le lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit . Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet homme m'énerver . Jacob m'avait entendu au taxi et nous voilà partis pour l'agence immoblière ; où j'espérais trouver une piste me menant à Tanya . Quand nous arrivâmes , Jacob demanda au taxi de nous attendre mais celui ci refusa à part si nous payons plus ce que j'accpetais. Nous entrions dans l'agence, nous nous dirigâmes vers un homme , il devait avoir dans les 4o ans et avait les cheveux grisonnant , assez chamrant . Je lui dis :

Excusez moi ?

Oui ? Je peux vous aider peut-être ?

Non ne voudrions juste des renseignement **je lui montrais mon badge . **

A oui, et quel renseignement attendez – vous de moi ?

Cette femme **je lui montrais la photo de Tanya . **L'avez – vous vu entrer dans votre agence , vous a – t – elle louée une maison ? Ou achetais peut -être ?

Elle est passait hier midi , pour me demander les prix des maison à louée , des maisons qui se loue à la journée . Elle m'a demandée pour entre 200 $ et 500 $ , elle disait que c'était une affaire de deux ou trois jour pas plus , elle pourrais même partir aujourd'hui avec ce qu'elle m'a dit . Elle va rejoindre de la famille en France .

Elle vous a dit tout sa ? **Hurla Jacob . **

Les gens qui loue dans mon agence aime mon visage sympathique donc oui, elle m'a dit tout sa.

Vous lui avez loué une maison ? **Dis – je avant que Jacob ouvre sa ****gueule pour dire n'importe quoi . **

Bien sûr , une maison assez éloigner de Juneau , je peux vous la montrait sur le plan ?

Oui s'il vous plaît.

Il sortit une carte et entoura l'emplacement de la maison , elle se trouvait à une heure de l'agence . Je remerciais l'agent immobillier et sortis en toute vitesse suivis de Jacob , je demandais au chauffeur si il pouvait nous accompagner à l'endroit indiquer sur le plan , il accepta , en même temps avec tout le fric que je lui avais passé , il ne pouvait guère refuser .

La route me paressais , comment dire , éternel , j'avais peur qu'elle parte aujourd'hui , il était 2:OO p.m . Je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas partie . Et si elle essayait de s'échapper , je ne la raterais pas , pas cette fois – ci . Nous descendîmes de la voiture et je dis à Jacob :

Fait gaffe , elle est barje , elle a tirait sur Edward , on aurait du prendre nos gilets.

Pas faux . Allons – y Swan !

Go .

Je dégainais mon arme et on commença a rodais autour de la maison , pour voir si elle était là , et je vis un mouvement . Soit je passais par la portre d'entré soit par la fenêtre . Je décidais la porte d'entré , je voulais qu'elle voye la haine dans mes yeux . Je toquais mine de rien et dis : " Police!" . Bien sûr elle n'ouvra pas , j'enfonçais la porte d'un coup de pied , faible sécurité . Je regardais dans les pièces à coté de moi , RAS . J'avancais à pas de loup , mais soudain elle surgit devant moi une arme à la main . Ne voulant pas me faire choper comme une novice , je lui envoyais un coup de pied , dans le ventre elle recula de 3 pas . Je braquais mon arme en visant sa tête , elle me regarda dans les yeux , je dis " vous êtes en état d'arrestation rendez vous Tanya " , elle avait l'air furieuse , elle jouait sur la détente avec son doigrt , une goutte de sueur tomba de mon front . "Tanya lâchait cette arme bordel" . Sa machoire ce crispa , cette folle allez tirait ... Stop la diplomatie , sans qu'elle puisse si attendre , je tirais ...

_**Mini Pov Jacob . **_

Je tournais toujours autour de la maison quand j'entendis un coup de feu . Bella ? Putain j'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivait ! Cette connasse aura mis de officier à terre ! Je ne laisserais pas s'enfuir , oh non . Je courrais pour entrer dans la maison , je vis du sang au sol , mon arme braquais je me dirigeais vers la cuisine . Je vis Tanya au sol , du sang sortant de sa cage toraxique . Et Bella la regardait avec haine .

Je hurlais :

Bella fait quelque chose !

Elle a laissé souffrir Edward , à elle de souffrir !

Pas de faute professionnel j'appel les urgances .

Va s-y **dit -elle avec un sourire ... sadique .**

Je me retournais 5 min , seulement 5 petites minutes et j'entendis de bas gémissement ,en me retournant je vis Bella appuyait avec son pied sur la blessure de Tanya , elle était fière de l'avoir mis au sol et de l'avoir blesser presque au même endroit qu'Edward. J'entendis la voix de l'urgentiste qui me posait des questions , je lui expliquer donc la situation . " Ils vont arrivé dans 1o min " **dis – je à Bella . **Elle ne me calcula pas et sortis de la maison . Je restais à l'intérieur et regardait Tanya . Faudra que je demande à Bella comment elle a fait je ne m'y attendais pas du tout . J'avais eu peur , je pensais que Bella était une fille fragile qu'il fallait protégé mais je me suis trompé . C'est une femme forte et indépendante, elle a l'air de ne jamais ce laisser abattre malgré les malheurs qui pourrait l'entouré . J'aime ce petit bout de femme , je l'adore . Et je me battrais contre Edward pour l'avoir et je sais que le match n'est pas du tout gagné d'avance , mais jamais je ne laisserais tomber, sauf bien sûr le jour où elle fera son choix . Je sortis la rejoindre , elle étaita u téléphone. C'était soit sa famille soit la famille Cullen . Le seul que j'aimais bien dans cette famille c'était Carlisle et un peu Esmée je doit dire , c'est une femme très douce et très gentille.

Quand elle raccrocha , elle me dit :

On rentreras demain .

Pourquoi demain ?

J'ai besoin de repos .

Sa marche , on fait quoi de l'autre ?

Elle restera à l'hôpital et demain elle sera transféré à l'hôpital de Boston, et elle ira en prison enfin d'abord elle avouera le meutre du jeune homme .

On attend les urgences ? **Quand je dis sa , celles-ci arrivèrent. **

Plus besoin d'attendre elles sont là . **Un urgentiste arriva .**

Où est la blessé ?

Dans la cuisine , elle n'a rien de bien grave **dis simplement Bella . **

_** Pov Bella . **_

Les urgences était là et nous rentrions demain . Je l'avais eu , au départ avant de tiré , je voulais lui mettre une balle dans le crâne mais après réflexion , la souffrance et la prison sont bien pire. Jacob et moi rentrions à l'hôtel sans aucune parole , je ne voulais pas parler et lui ne savait sûrement , pas quoi dire et c'était mieux ainsi . Arriver dans ma chambre je me douchais et me couchais . Je n'avais pas peur de tuer quelqu'un et je n'aurais eu aucun remord à la tué et je n'avais eu aucun remord a appuyé sur sa blessure , au contraire , elle l'avait mérité . Elle blesse un agent et tue un homme , elle croyait sûrement s'en sortir facilement , mais non , les gens comme elle mérite ce qu'elle vient de subir , c'était peut -être horrible dis ainsi , mais je le pensais demain , je retournerais voir Edward à l'hôpital lui faire la surprise puis j'irais faire tout avoué à Tanya , je m'endormis sur ses pénsées peut-être un peu folle .

Le réveil fut un peu dure , il était 13h quand je me réveillais . Je rangais mes valises et fit ma toilette , Jacob devait être prêt depuis un moment . Ce garçon était bien finalement et très beau . Ce séjour avec lui fut assez agréable au fond , peut -être que boire un coup avec lui un de ces soirs serait bien ; je pensais à Edward mais au fond je sais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à lui , je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse mon passé , c'était un peu mon jardin secret . J'allais dans la chambre à Jacob ,la porte était ouverte ... Ce que je vis ne me dérangea pas mais me fit oublié ce que je pensais de lui , il était avec la poupée barbie de l'accueil dans le lit et il ne discuter pas des prix des chambre de l'hôtel vu les gémissement de l'hôtesse d'accueil , les hommes sont incroyables de nos jours . Je me raclais la gorge il me regarda et dis " Bella ? " pour seule réponse je lui dis " Nous partons dans 1o min alors bouge " , je retournais dans ma chambre , pris mes valises et déscendit appelé un taxi . Il me rejoint 5min après , et le taxi était là . Le trajet se déroula en silence , tout comme le voyage en avion aucun de nous deux ne parla .

Je sortis de l'aéroport quand j'arrivais à ma voiture , il me dit :

Pour tout à l'heure ce n'est pas ce que tu crois .

Oui je sais vous parliez des prix exorbidant de l'hôtel que je t'ai payé c'est sa ?

Oui euh non !

Jacob Jacob j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de parler de tes ébats sexuels , je te promet que j'en ai complétement rien à foutre , je dois y aller .

Je le laissais là , seul avec ses pénsées pour me diriger vers l'hôpital . A l'accueil , une femme de couleur noir était au téléphone , j'attendis qu'elle finisse et dis :

Puis – je allez voir Edward Cullen ?

Il est partit ce matin vers 11h mademoiselle .

Ah ... et bien merci .

Comment sa il était partis ? Je sortis furieuse , personne ne m'avait prévenue ! C'est quoi sa ? Je bouge mon cul pour trouver celle qui le blesse et personne ne me prévient qu'il était sortis ! Je fonçais au poste pour voir Carlisle ! Je me garais , descendais et fonçais à son bureau . En entrant , je vis sa mine ... comment dire dégouté . Il était pas mort au moins ? Elle me l'aurait dis l'infirmière tout de même ?

Carlisle ?

Bella ?

Comment va Edward ?

Bien bien ...

Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Edward a quitter la brigade .

Je restais sur le cul.


End file.
